Hidden in Shadows and Secrets
by CrystalShadowStar
Summary: Malidia has lived her lives in shadows. She's escaped her past, and is trying to build a new future. This all comes crashing down when her past catches up with her. Her secrets are revealed, and only one person can help her out of the darkness. He has dwelled in shadows, and now, together, they can escape the shadows that haunt them and start their lives anew.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I ran. There was nothing else to do. I ran for my life, for the person I had ceased to be, yet was trying to save. Even my wings were to tired to fly me. It was cold and dark, and I was alone. I wasn't afraid of being alone though, being alone is good, because if there was someone here then I would still be in the hell they trapped me in.

I didn't know where I am. I just regained control of my self, and ran. I couldn't winnow, they had a track on my magic. I couldn't even risk a fire, so I huddled into a ball, wrapping my weary wings around me, hoping to stay safe in the damp cave.

My sides and back and neck and everywhere ached. I was covered head to toe in whip lashes and burn marks and scars. It would have been a relief to die, but the Mother won't let me so clearly she needs me for something else, although I don't know what.

It hurts so much. I can't take it. I can't take the constant burn running through my legs, down my arms, up my back and the pounding in my head.

It would be so nice to just shut my eyes for a little bit. It's been days since I've slept, but the beasts are still hunting me. The hounds are out, their masters too, and I have to keep moving. But sleep calls me.

I curl tighter, and dig my nails into my legs, praying the pain will keep me awake. That won't happen though. I'm already in pain, and that won't keep me awake.

The dark is so nice, so, so nice, but I can't, not yet. I have to wait. What if, what if I sleep and wake up soon? Yes, just a little bit. I really need it, so why not?

My eyes flutter close. The instinct that was trying to keep me awake silenced. It was so quiet. Why was the forest so quiet? Something is here.

Too late. I'm gone to the dark, sleep coming to claim me at last.

 **Did you like this? This is just the prologue, and you'll actually learn who the character is next chapter. And yes, there will be some of our favourite Illyrians in this story…**

 **-CrystalShadowStar**


	2. The Girl

**Azriel POV**

The forest is quiet even to a fae's heightened hearing, yet I can hear more, thanks to the shadows whispering in my ear. Cassian touched down gently beside me, and scanned our surroundings.

We were hunting a group of foreigners that had entered the Night Court and were moving closer and closer to Velaris. We had tracked them to a forest just to the south of the Illyrian steppes. Not _too_ close, but their general direction would take them directly to the City of Starlight.

My shadows were scanning ahead, behind and around, looking for any sign of them. Cassian and I had only caught up to them once, and that time they had winnowed away as fast as they could.

Nothing, it was all quiet. In fact, it seemed too quiet in the area. Behind us and to our right was tittering with forest wildlife, but in front, no birds called, no rabbits or mice rustled the undergrowth. Complete silence.

I held my hand up, signalling to Cassian to follow silently. We prowled forward through the undergrowth. A cave came into view.

I sent the shadows into the cave, and found the shape of a body curled up on the floor of the cave. A body with… wings.

We moved in, and came across a female wrapped in her wings, but she wasn't Illyrian. Her wings weren't black, they were bone white.

"Who the hell is she?" Came Cassian's soft whisper. She stirred, and we froze. She settled once more, and her wings shifted, revealing a body covered in rags, and decorated with scars. This wasn't one of the people in the group, but something told me I couldn't just leave her here.

I whispered to Cassian. "She might know something about the people we were tracking. Should we take her back?"

Cassian nodded. "If we take her, she won't be able to put up much of a fight. She looks like she hasn't rested or eaten in days."

I scooped the girl into my arms, and grimaced at the dirt that was left on my arms and clothes. We trekked out of the caves, and took off for the moonstone palace. We couldn't risk taking her to Velaris if she was indeed part of the group we were hunting.

I felt a tap on my mind and, sure enough, Rhys found his way into my mind.

 _What's happening? Did you find them?_ His questions sounded through my mind.

 _Not yet. But we found a girl we think might have something to do with them._ There was silence after my reply then.

 _What does she look like? Do you know who she is?_ I could tell Rhys was curious.

 _I don't know her, and neither does Cassian. She was asleep so she didn't get to tell us her name. She's covered in scars, they look to be an assortment of whip lashings, burn marks and weapon scars._ Again, silence, like he was processing what I said. Cassian flew beside me, keeping an eye out for the group we were hunting.

 _So if I understand correctly, what happened is you picked up a random girl in a forest while she was sleeping, didn't ask her or tell her, and are flying for the moonstone palace._ Rhys was clearly amused. It laced every word.

 _Pretty much._ Was my response. _Also, she has wings. But they aren't like ours, they're bone white, and seem to be made out of the same thing as ours, although the shape is different and there aren't any talons._

 _That's odd. I'll meet you there._ Rhys left my mind, and I said something to Cassian.

"There's something about her that seems familiar. Do you think you've seen her before?" I asked.

Cassian shrugged, and we continued flying.

 **Malidia POV**

A cool breeze dances on my face, too cool to be on the ground, so I must be flying. At first, I think it must be a dream, how can I fly while I'm asleep? Then, I understand I'm being carried.

I writhe, trying to escape the firm grip they have on me. I twist and turn, kick and hit. They merely grip me tighter. A male chuckle comes from my left. I open my eyes, but I can't see. I panic.

"Relax." A male voice from above me said. "It's a blindfold. We don't want you seeing our territory." His voice is smooth, yet it sends shivers down my spine. It's eerily familiar.

I scent him, trying to find out if he's been near me before. I'm overwhelmed with the smell of cedar and night-chilled mist. He was clearly from the Night Court. And the only winged species in the Night Court was…

I cursed, causing the male holding me to start. " _Shit._ You're Illyrian?" I blurted before I could stop myself. I picked up on his confusion, then a gruff voice from the left said something I couldn't pick up on. His voice then grew louder and he addressed me.

"How did you figure that out?" He was clearly surprised. I had caught them off guard then. I remained silent.

I only heard the rush of the wind past my head, and soon it smacked me hard on the head. I was _in_ the Night Court. That was a problem.

I started wriggling again, desperate to get out of the male's grip and fly away. If I was in the Night Court, and these were Illyrians, the chances that I was either being taken to the High Lord or to one of the camps were high. Neither of those options were particularly enticing. It was either being stuck in a camp of stupid winged males, where I would no doubt be a slave or sold off to the highest bidder, or being taken to the most powerful High Lord in history, and possibly imprisoned. Not exactly the best options.

I make up my mind, and jump into action.

I buck, and feel his hands let go of me in surprise. I start flying away, but I can't see anything through this damn blindfold and my wings are weighing me down. However, my other senses are perfectly fine, so I use them to my advantage. I listen, and hear deadly silence, before some sixth sense alerts a burst of power come towards me, and I tried to dodge, but another one was waiting there. My arms and and legs suddenly stick together, and I realise binds of power are forming around my ankles and wrists, then my wings. I start to drop.

I tried, I really did, to shake off that power, but I was falling, and fast. Suddenly, male arms had wrapped themselves around my waist, and I was being hauled back into the sky.

"Damnit." I said, causing the males to laugh. Illyrian males, what had I gotten myself into? I felt his grip being adjusted, and suddenly I was lying on my back, with his arms supporting my back and legs. This was very uncomfortable.

"Where are we going? Why am I here? And who the hell are you?" My barrage of questions is stopped by magic being slapped over my mouth.

The smooth voice whispered. "Be quiet, and stay still." I'm so confused, but before I can try and ask, the bonds around my ankles and wrists lifted, and a new one fell into place. It was around my waist, binding me to the male who held me.

I opened my mouth to object, but a thud on my head made me shut it. My head started pounding, and another thud hit me, knocking me into unconsciousness.

 **Azriel POV**

The girl had figured out enough of where she was to panic. Somehow, she discovered that we were Illyrian. I had been forced to blindfold her at the start of the journey, since we didn't know if she was some sort of spy.

She had put up a fight, I had to give her credit for that. She tried to fly away, despite being clearly exhausted and barely able use her wings, as well as being blind to her surroundings. Cassian had bound her so she wouldn't kick, and I caught her when she started to fall.

As we approached the palace, I had to keep her quiet and still. No one else could know about her being here, in case they tried to rescue her, or kill her. She had seemed terrified when she figured out we were Illyrian, and she was so pale, exhausted and thin that it seemed likely she was on the run from something. And anyway, the court of nightmares was below us, and who knew what sort of evil was watching.

She opened her mouth, and I was about to tell her to be silent again, when I felt Cassian bind her to me, and knock her unconscious. She went limp, and the thread of power was all that kept her from falling out of my arms.

I glared at Cassian, and he grinned back.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"It makes it easier to take her in. If she was awake, she would have said something, and something else would have happened." He grinned again. I rolled my eyes, and landed on one of the balconies of the moonstone palace.

I strode inside, holding the girl tight enough to stop her from falling to the ground. It struck me then. We didn't even know her name, yet here she was, in my arms, and already I was considering any threats to her. Yes, she was here because she was an intruder in our territory, but we just picked her up while she was sleeping and carried her here. And she was terrified.

I shook my head clear of these thoughts, and followed the shadows to where they said Rhys was. They flitted back and forth past my ear, whispering things into my ears. Secrets, plots and dreams and hopes. Everything. The shadows heard everything. There was very little I didn't know, yet I knew nothing about this girl in my arms.

I walked I into the room that Rhys was waiting in. I knew that Feyre would have come, but she was helping the volunteers help rebuild Velaris. His brows lifted when he saw the girls limp body in my arms.

"So this is her." Not a question, but I nodded anyway. "And do you have any idea who she is?" He asked.

"Not a clue." Cassian said from behind me. "But there is a possibility that she's a spy."

Rhys looked thoughtful, but I cut in. "It's also incredibly likely she's on the run from something, and she seemed genuinely terrified when she figured out we were Illyrian." Cassian's eyes widened as he took into account all of the things I had just said. Rhys just stared at me.

"What do you mean, she figured out you were Illyrian?" He asked. I played my thoughts back to the flight.

"She was blindfolded so she didn't see where we were going, as we don't know if she's a spy or not, but then she suddenly stiffened and said 'Shit. You're Illyrian.' She didn't answer us when we asked how she figured it out, then she panicked and tried to fly away. Then I caught as she fell, and then we continued flying." Rhys processed this, and then cocked his head as he gestured at the unconscious girl. "And then Cassian knocked her out." I added.

Rhys rolled her eyes and said. "We don't know if she is a spy, so don't put her in a cell. Make sure she's in a bedroom, but also make sure it's warned against winnowing, that there isn't a balcony she can fly off and seal all the windows. Also, make sure the door can only lock from the outside."

"So basically she's a prisoner that's not staying in a cell." I said sarcastically.

"Pretty much." Rhys smirked. I rolled my eyes, and I left the room, the girl hanging from my arms. She stirred, and I tightened my grip just a bit, so she didn't slip out of my grasp.

She cracked open her eyes, and since we were already at the moonstone palace, I saw no harm in her being able to see.

She tilted her head upwards, and blinked blearily at me. She surveyed our surroundings and then looked back at my face. Her eyelids began to flutter closed, but then they snapped open. She looked up again, and her face blanched when she saw me.

 **Malidia POV**

I looked at the male who was carrying me, seeing his face for the first time. I took it in, then looked at my surroundings. I almost fell back asleep when it hit me in the head. I looked at him again, and cursed mentally.

 _Shit. Oh shit, shit, shit._ This was bad. This was horrible actually. The male holding me was Illyrian, yes, but one of _the_ Illyrians. It was Azriel, shadowsinger and spymaster of the Night Court. Which means that the other male who was with him before was…

I cranked my head to look behind me and felt my stomach lurch. Cassian, General of the Illyrian armies and Lord of Bloodshed was following Azriel. _Double shit._ And suddenly my location was obvious.

The moonstone palace above the court of nightmares. I hadn't been here for over a century and a half. I shook my head, trying to wake myself up.

I shut my eyes, and blinked, but when I opened them, they were still there. I schooled my features into confusion before I gave away who I was. If I could keep that a secret, I was good. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Cassian's rough voice cut into the silence. "Don't try that bullshit. We know you're awake." I sighed, and opened my eyes.

Azriel looked down at me, before asking me, "What's your name?" His voice held secrets and shadows and was so familiar I wondered how I hadn't picked up on it before.

I kept my mouth shut. My identity was not something they needed to know right now. All I needed to do was find the right time to leave. We passed through a door, and I heard it click shut behind us. Then I heard the lock twist. I was trapped. I looked up to see Cassian sealing all the windows shut with his power, and there were no balconies. I had no way out.

They had taken into account every way I might try to escape. The door was locked, there were wards against winnowing, and I couldn't fly out. I might as well have been in a cell.

Everything went quiet in my ears. I heard a rush of wind, and I felt a calm fury wash over me. It gave me strength, and I kicked. Azriel dropped me in pain, I had hit him right in the stomach, and he was winded. I fell onto the floor, and pushed myself up.

I swayed, barely able to stand, but I steadied myself, and looked at Cassian. Azriel had recovered and was looking at me curiously. Cassian took a step forward, but I backed away, my legs shaking with my weight.

Suddenly, I was hit with a dizzy spell, and without having eaten properly for weeks the room started to spin. Cassian kept walking forward, and I kept moving backwards, until I pressed up against the wall with nowhere else to go. He reached for me, but I cringed away from his touch.

It was too much, my legs gave out from under me. Before I hit the floor, strong hands were gripping under my arms and pulling me up.

I turned to see Azriel holding me, supporting me so I didn't fall. I tried to shake off his grip, but I was too weak. He put my arm around his shoulder, and Cassian came to my other side, doing the same. Together, they lifted me off the ground and walked me to the bed.

I was too exhausted to fight them as I was lowered onto the mattress. Cassian let go, and pulled back the sheets. Azriel laid me down, and then pulled the sheets over me. I was shaking. Not with cold, or fear, but hunger.

Out of nowhere, a bowl of soup was floated over on a red tinted breeze. My stomach growled and I almost fainted with relief. I gripped the spoon with my shaking hand, and ate a mouthful.

I groaned in relief. It felt so good to have hot food singe my throat in its way down. I greedily ate more, until I broke out in sputters. My stomach heaved, but I wanted more. I went for another spoonful, but scarred hands stopped me.

"No more." Azriel's voice told me. I opened my mouth to object, and reached for the soup again, but he floated it away with a siphon breeze. I lay back, collapsing onto the pillows. I felt like I could sleep for years.

He started speaking, but I zoned out. All I could think of was the predicament I had gotten myself into. I was in the Night Court, Cassian and Azriel were currently in the same room as me, and I had no way to leave. It couldn't get any worse.

"Are you even paying attention right now?" Cassian's voice jerked me from my thoughts.

I folded my arms, rolled my eyes and drawled. "Does it matter if I am, winged warrior brute?"

"Yes, it does, you little she-devil." Cassian replied. I narrowed my eyes.

"Well guess what, you overgrown bat, I don't give a fuck." I smirked.

"You will when you find out what we were talking about, you slimy worm." He taunted.

Azriel cracked a smile, and before I could spit out the retort on my tongue, he interrupted. "As interesting as it would be to watch you both trade insults for the rest of the night," We both scowled at him, "I was asking you some questions." My brows nudged towards each other in a silent question.

"We don't know if you're a spy or not, so we're asking you some questions to figure it out. Please answer them truthfully, we will find out if you lie." Azriel said.

"Is that a threat?" I asked.

"Just answer the damn question." Cassian said.

"I wasn't talking to you, you lazy brute." I retorted instantly.

"No, but I answered anyway, you overgrown bacteria."

"Enough! Both of you, shut up! Now, please answer these questions." Azriel struggled to keep from yelling more. "Okay, first things first. What's your name?"

I stared at him, and crossed my arms. "Any question but that one I'll answer. Got it?" I made sure my face displayed some unspoken threat.

Azriel narrowed his eyes. "Fine, but I will find out sooner or later."

"Later, then, if I have anything to do about it."

"Okay, first question. Why are you in our territory?"

"I don't know." At least I was being honest. There was nothing I knew about why this had been the place I naturally winnowed to, but I was here now.

Cassian snorted, but Azriel looked over me carefully. He stared into my eyes, and I continued looking at him, not afraid of what he'd see. I had told the truth, and I knew he could figure that out.

"Very well. Do you have any idea of why there are other people in our lands, and why they were heading in the general direction of where you were?" He scanned my face, as if looking for a reaction he got one.

I felt my face fall, and knew there was unchecked terror running across my features. He had asked this question to get me on uneven footing. I school my features into neutrality, before replying. "Possibly." Not an answer, and he knew it.

"Just answer please." He sounded exasperated, and before I could stop myself I said something.

"They're following me. I escaped, and they're hunting me down." I clamped a hand over my mouth, stopping myself from giving more away.

Azriel watched me, and I knew I had just confirmed what he suspected. He was too smart not to piece it together. And I knew what the next question would be, and there was no way I could have prepared myself for it. "Where are they from?"

I swallowed, before answering so quietly I knew that only Azriel would hear because of his shadows. "Hybern." I breathed.

Cassian looked confused at how my mouth has moved but no sound came out. Then, he looked at Azriel and understood. Only a shadowsinger could have heard that.

Azriel nodded. "That's all. Sleep, we'll ask some more questions in the morning."

He turned to go, but Cassian grabbed his sleeve and whispered something in his ear. I strained to hear, but couldn't. Azriel murmured something back, and then turned to me.

"We've called a healer to help with your open wounds. They'll be here any minute now, alright."

"No! Not alright. I can heal my own wounds perfectly fine thank you very much." I stared him down.

He sighed, and was about to respond when Cassian cut in. "How exactly are you going to do that when you barely have the strength to speak, let alone stand. And also, how _would_ you heal yourself? Those are some pretty nasty cuts." I opened my mouth, but he continued. "Unless, you have magic and won't tell us."

I stared at him, and started to reply when the door was unlocked and a healer walked in.

He hissed as he looked at me, and I winced. It must have been worse than I thought it was.

"How the hell did you do _that_?" He swore. He moved forward, and started examining the cuts and bruises on my face and arms, before telling me to lie back.

I crossed my arms. I wasn't backing down on this. Cassian rolled his eyes. "Just lie back. The sooner you do, the sooner this will be done." I glared at him, before doing as I was told.

The healer placed some herbs to ward off the infections starting to kick in, and sealed the cuts, before telling me to roll over so he could look at my wings.

" _No."_ I hissed. "You will _not_ touch my wings."

Azriel looked at me sympathetically and took the healer aside quietly. Soon enough, he returned, but this time he was holding the herbs, and the healer looked at me before leaving the room.

I didn't know what the hell he thought he was doing, and said as much.

"If you won't let a healer look at your wings, then I will." He said.

" _Fine._ Hurry up." Azriel moved forward, and I rolled onto my stomach, flaring my wings. There was a quick intake of breath, and then I felt soft hands dance on my sensitive wings.

He made light work of it, but even then I was breathless when he finished, and when he finished I shuddered.

I rolled onto my back and lay there. I was exhausted. I felt Azriel take my hand, and squeeze, and for some reason I found comfort in it.

My eyelids closed, and I was about to drift off, when I heard him call Cassian over. Cassian released an impressive string of curses, before grabbing my hand himself.

I remembered then what marked my hand. Two triangles of scars, looping between each other, making it look like six pointed star. I ripped my hand out of their grasp, but it was to late. The damage was done.

"There's no way. It just, it can't be possible." Cassian swore again.

I braced myself, I was ready. At least, as ready as I could be. I mean, they figured out the one thing I was trying to keep a secret.

Azriel spoke up, his voice heavy with shock.

" _Malidia?_ "

 _ **Ok, so Cassian and Azriel know who Malidia is. Her plan to keep her identity hidden backfired completely. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this, if you did, please leave a review. Anyway, thank you so much for reading my stories, it really means a lot.**_

 _ **-CrystalShadowStar**_


	3. Chat in the Bath

**Azriel POV**

It couldn't be possible. This girl, this girl was _Malidia_. Malidia. This was the woman who had laughed with us centuries ago, who had won over the whole of Prythian with one sentence, and had disappeared without a trace one hundred and fifty years ago.

"Surprise?" She said weakly, but a smile tugged on her lips. Cassian stared, mouth agape. I knew my jaw had dropped slightly too, and I couldn't be bothered lifting it up. He was shocked alright, and there was no way he was the only one.

"How…?" He breathed. "It can't be possible. This has to be some huge joke." He started shaking his head, as if trying to clear it.

I glanced at Malidia, and she had a sly grin on her face. Her eyes lit with humour, and as she saw me looking, her mouth split into a smile.

"Hello Azriel," she said. "How are you, it's been a while." I raised my eyebrow. There was no doubting it, only Malidia could make this into a joke.

"What?" Cassian sputtered. "You just appeared after a century and a half, look on deaths door, and now you're making _jokes_?"

The smile died from her face, and something much more chilling replaced it. "I may have been gone for a century and a half, and I may look like I'm about to die, but I have the right to say what I want, when I want. Got it?"

Cassian looked ready to argue, but I intervened. "Of course," I said, stopping Cassian with a look. "There is no reason you can't make a joke. Cassian, could you wait outside?"

"No, I cannot." Came his indignant reply. "I can stay right here."

"I'll meet you outside Cassian." My tone was firm, and he glanced at me, and curiosity filled his eyes.

He stood up and stalked off. When I heard the door click shut I turned back to Malidia. She had watched the whole display with her striking amber eyes. Her head was cocked to the side, as it was when she was thinking.

"What was that about?" she asked. Her eyes flicked back and forth across my face, looking for something. When they settled on my eyes once again, she laid back, and stared.

"Nothing." I said. Then, dropping my voice to stop Cassian from hearing, I spoke. "You said you were being chased by people from Hybern. Why?"

She swallowed, the movement of her throat barely perceptible. "They were hunting me. That's all you need to know." She looked at me, as if daring me to say otherwise. I sighed, clearly I wasn't going to get anything out of Malidia on that subject.

"Why didn't you tell us who you were?" I asked. She started, and lifted her gaze to the ceiling the rolled her eyes.

"Would you believe me if I told you? Would you really want to know?" She responded. I fought to hide a growl.

"If I asked," I began, "then I obviously want to know." My tone brooked no room for argument. She huffed, and crossed her arms.

"I was being hunted, and if I didn't tell you then I had more chance of staying out of their grasp." Malidia stated. I glanced over her, and saw her whole body stiffen up. She wasn't lying, but she also wasn't telling the whole truth. I pondered over this, until I saw her staring at me warily.

The sudden clarity that hit me, made my eyes widen. "So what you're trying to say is, you didn't want to tell us, because if you didn't, then you'd be able to leave without having to say anything. You could have just answered our questions, healed, then disappeared into the night." Terror and… something else I couldn't place flickered through her eyes, turning the amber dull. "And most of all, you're scared of something. You're on the run, and you don't want to go back. You want to be free."

Malidia pulled her knees to her chest, and buried her face in them. I sat on the bed, and waited. Soon enough, she lifted a tear streaked face and looked me in the eye. "Yes." She croaked out, her voice hoarse. "That's why. It's been so long, and I heard about what happened with Hybern, everyone did. So I thought if I told you who I was, you would reject me. And after everything, the thought of more pain is just, I just can't bear it." She closed her eyes, and rocked back and forth.

I was about to comfort her when something struck me. "After _what?_ " I blurted. She lifted her head to me. No longer was that vulnerability in her eyes, instead it was replaced with a firm resolve that said it all. Malidia wasn't telling me anything yet.

I put my hand on hers. "Malidia." I murmured. "Why would we ever turn our backs on you? You used to be one of us, and you can be again."

"Maybe."

I smiled weakly, and she returned it, except stronger and more confident. I removed my hand, and stood up. She stretched out and yawned. I mentally smacked myself. How could I be so thoughtless? She looks like she hasn't slept for days, and here I am keeping her up.

"Malidia." She blinked at me blearily. "You need to sleep. _Now._ "

"But—" she protested.

"This isn't up for debate. You need sleep. Desperately. I'll see you in the morning." I said firmly. Her shoulders slumped as realised there was no arguing with me here, and laid her head on the pillow. She pulled the blankets over her shoulder and turned on her back.

For a moment, I admired the cascade of ebony hair, as well as the white wings that were neatly folded behind her. The wings that hadn't been there one hundred and fifty years ago. I'd have to ask her about them.

When the sound of her breathing evened out and her whole body relaxed, I turned on my heel, and as I left the room, my magic swept through the room and extinguished every candle and faelight.

"Goodnight." I whispered, and clicked the door shut, before locking it. Despite how much I trusted her, I knew that Rhys, Amren and Mor would want to see her again and I wouldn't put it past her to leave.

Cassian was waiting outside the door, looking at me with raised brows. "What took so long?" He smirked.

I glared at him, but said nothing. He kept a smug grin on his face as we walked. I resisted the urge to kick him, and kept moving at a brisk pace.

We entered Rhys' study without knocking, and he sighed.

"I swear, you two never learn manners."

"Apologies High Prick. We shall knock before entering thy study again." Cassian replied. Rhys's rumble of laughter echoed through the room.

"Well," he began, "As much as I'd like to think you just wanted to talk, there's obviously something else. And, the only something else I can think of would have to be the girl. So, what is it?" Cassian snorted.

"Do you want to tell him, or shall I?" He glanced at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll do it." I said, before adding. "And don't interrupt." His answering grin gave me no assurances. I began to speak, telling Rhys exactly what had happened, but when I got up to where we had discovered exactly who the person we had found in the forest was, I hesitated.

Rhys eyed me curiously, but I pulled through the momentary pause, and said quickly, too quickly. "It's Malidia." I looked at Rhys' face once again, but he seemed too shocked to respond, almost as if he'd misheard me, so I repeated it. "Rhys, it's Malidia. She's alive, and _here_."

He stared at me, completely bewildered. He shook his head, as if trying to wake himself up. "It _can't_ be. She's been gone for _years._ "

 _Pretty much my reaction._ I thought. Cassian said something, and I started thinking. This wasn't the same woman who has disappeared all that time ago. Something had changed in her, and I had the feeling it wasn't all that good.

I returned my attention to the conversation, and heard Rhys ask, "Where the hell has she been?" I pondered how to answer this subtly, but Cassian answered before I could.

"She said it so quietly that only Azriel heard, and judging by his reaction to it, and the fact he said nothing after that, I'd say it's not exactly what we'd expect." I sighed inwardly. Of course he had to go and do that, of course he had to.

They were both staring at me expectantly, and I groaned. I slumped into one of the chairs, and draped dropped my wings over the back of it. Then I said it. Just one word.

"Hybern."

The silence was so thick I could cut it with a knife. Then, Rhys overcame his shock. " _What?_ The Malidia I remember would never stay in Hybern."

I waited for them to catch up, and when Rhys remembered my description of her terror when we were asking her about the people following her, he answered his own question.

"She wasn't staying there, was she? She was being held there, and she escaped." I nodded, my only confirmation.

Cassian was still silent. I glanced at him, and was about to ask what was wrong, but he asked me a question first.

"What were you talking to her about when you told me to leave the room?" He stared at me, as if testing for any kind of reaction. I tried not to let anything show, and I succeeded, because his stare turned to a glare.

Rhys was looking at me curiously. "What do you mean, you told Cassian to leave the room and then talked to her?" He asked. I huffed.

"I told Cassian to leave the room and then talked to Malidia." I answered, dodging around the subject. Cassian still looked annoyed, and Rhys' expression was beginning to mirror it.

"Azriel," Cassian said, "What were you talking about?" I crossed my arms. They weren't getting a response from me on this one.

Rhys sighed, and I knew what was coming. "This isn't a question. I need to know. Tell us what you were talking about." His voice wasn't questioning, it was full of raw power and command. Power that I once yielded to. But not anymore.

So, for almost the first time since talking about my own past, I denied my brothers something. " _No._ " I wasn't stupid enough to tell them what Malidia had told me. She hadn't wanted _me_ to find out, so she could tell the others of her own free will, when and where she wanted.

They had surprise written all over their faces, but they stopped asking. They knew by now it was a waste of time.

I stood up from the chair, and left the study. I heard them talk again quietly, and my shadows fed me details. I ignored it.

I found myself at the nearest window, and unlatched it. I climbed onto the ledge, felt the breeze through my hair, on my face, in my _soul_ , and stepped off. I free-fell for half a second, and then snapped my wings open and soared.

The world passed by below me, as I glided above. Despite flying for centuries, it still seemed new and exciting. Maybe it had something to do with being locked in a cell for the first eleven years of my life, and hearing the call of the wind but not being able to answer it.

As I flew, I tried to clear my head, but my thoughts kept staying back to Malidia. I thought of her, tired, bruised and battered, and currently sleeping off all her exhaustion. I remembered her reaction to being locked inside the room, and loosed a string of curses.

So what if the others wanted to see her again? She'd probably been locked in a cell in Hybern, or never allowed to fly, and what did we do? Lock her in a room. She wouldn't be able to leave, and she might very well panic, like I had when going into small dark rooms or like Feyre when she returned from Under the Mountain.

I flew back to the palace, and seeing as I couldn't be bothered to go through the hallways, I just flew to the outside of her room and looked in through the window. She was still asleep, so I broke through Cassian's shields against the window, and opened it. I climbed inside, then moved to unlock the door.

Even if she tried to leave, she wouldn't get far, and either way, if I was here to keep an eye on her it wouldn't matter that she can leave.

I pulled up a chair, and sat beside her bed. I left the windows open and a breeze fluttered in and stirred her hair. She lifted her face into it, and I smiled at the calm on Malidia's face while she slept.

I gently stroked her hair, letting the black hair fall through my fingers onto her shoulder. I pulled the blankets up to her chin. Malidia adjusted herself so my hand was on her cheek. I brushed it gently, tucking a lock of her behind her ear.

I pulled my arm back, and settled into the couch. I watched her, and soon my eyelids began to drop. I stretched and closed my eyes, relaxing, and I fell into a deep sleep.

 **Malidia POV**

I woke, and stretched, then instantly regretted it. Pain shot down my whole body, and I hissed. I turned my head, wincing, to see Azriel sleeping in a chair by the bed. I rolled my eyes, the whole room was stopping me from getting out, and yet he was still here. Typical. He didn't trust me enough to not try and leave.

I lay there for a moment, before gathering my resolve, and slowly, pulled back the sheets and placed my feet on the floor. I realised I was still in my clothes from yesterday, and I was still filthy, so I pushed myself up and limped to the bathing room, leaning against the wall.

I paused just inside the doorway and pulled my clothes off, wincing at the movement. I lay in the bathtub. The water began running, and I moaned at the warmth of it. I rested my head on the back of the tub, and soaked in the water. I closed my eyes.

It wasn't long before I heard footsteps. I cracked my eyelids open, and looked at Azriel, who was leaning against the doorframe, his powerful wings folded behind him. I tried to speak, but the words couldn't form in my mouth.

He smiled at me, and I suddenly found myself smiling back. His hazel eyes were looking into my own, and he moved towards me.

He placed some clothes on the floor next to the tub, and then perched on the edge of it himself. I cocked my head, and I finally got some words out.

"Why were you sleeping in my room?" I asked. He seemed to take a while to realise I was speaking to him, but he answered.

"Rhys and Cassian were asking what I was talking to you about, but I didn't answer. I flew away, then decided to come here. I figured it wasn't fair to you to leave you in this room with no way out if you had most likely just come from a cell in Hybern." He said, looking at me warily. I stared at him.

"Why would you do that for me? Why bother keeping my secret? Why bother caring about what I feel? Does it really matter if I panic?" My mind was in a flurry, and it was hard to believe someone cared.

"I don't know if you remember Malidia," he said seriously, "but I always cared about what you felt. It doesn't matter that you haven't been here for years, I will not tell anyone anything unless you want me to. I promise you that." I felt my eyes start to tear up, and before I knew it, I was crying. I'd forgotten what it was like to have someone care.

Azriel moved closer to the head of the tub, and stroked my hair. I instantly relaxed at his touch, and he gripped my hand. He kicked his shoes off, and placed his feet into the bath. I placed my head on his lap as he stroked my hair. I closed my eyes and started purring.

We sat there for a while, and I started to speak.

"In Hybern," I started, "I was a prisoner." I felt Azriel stiffen up, but he didn't stop stroking. I continued.

"I was tortured, and I did despicable things. I can't tell you everything right now, and it'll take time, but I'll answer two questions honestly." I looked into his eyes, and hoped he saw the offering for what it was. A chance to rebuild our old friendship.

He considered, and asked the one question I wasn't prepared for. "Where did your wings come from?" I smiled, Az would be the only one to ask me this question when he knew I wouldn't be entirely comfortable with other questions.

"I've always had them, but I was taught to hide them as I grew older. I'm the last of my people and we have a unique ability to hide our wings inside our backs." I rolled over to show him my wings, and the small scars running near the base of them. "Whenever they go inside, it's incredibly painful, so I don't do it much, but I released them for the first time in two hundred years a week ago, when I escaped from Hybern."

He tilted my chin to look into my eyes and asked, "Can I touch them?"

"Of course."

He stood up, and walked around and ran his fingers along the framework. I never let people touch my wings, so I stiffened up a little, and he pulled away immediately.

"I'm sorry." He said, and he seemed genuinely concerned.

"Keep going." I breathed.

Azriel started touching them again, and his fingers moved lightly and expertly across my wings. He got to a certain point, and I hissed. It hurt.

He disappeared for a moment, and I just laid in the tub, realising the water had gone cold. I was about to get out when he returned. Azriel had a cloth and he gently washed my wings.

When he finished I whispered, "Why'd you stop?" He chuckled.

"Come on. Out." He said. I groaned, and he lifted me up. He set me on the floor, and my legs shook with supporting my weight. He turned his head, giving me privacy, all while griping my waist to keep me steady as I dressed.

When I was clothed in a simple tunic and pants, he turned to look at me. Azriel smiled again, and said, "I've missed you. I didn't realise how much I missed you until I saw you again."

I just stepped into him, and embraced him. "I've missed you too." I said. I turned to walk back toward the living room, but I got one step before falling.

Azriel had a hand on my waist before I could fall any further, and helped me stand straight. I leaned into his warmth, and walked with him holding my weight. I sat on the bed, and he sat beside me. His scent overpowered me, the smell of mist and cedar fighting its way into my nostrils until it was all I could smell.

"Are you alright Malidia?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? I haven't been this safe or happy for a hundred and fifty years. I'm doing great." I responded.

He raised his brows at me as if to say he knew I was lying. I was, but not entirely. I was safe, and happy, and only because of Azriel.

I was about to say something when a knock on the door sounded.

I looked at Azriel, and saw his face go slightly pale, and I asked, "Who is it?"

There was another knock, and Azriel pulled his arm back from my waist. The door cracked open, and I got the answer to my question.

Cassian walked in, raising his brows at me and Azriel sitting on the bed. Then a second person entered, and I understood why Azriel removed his arm from my waist and why he seemed kind of shocked.

I had the same feeling as I beheld the second person who entered. I wasn't scared, or angry, or shocked, just unprepared.

I was so unprepared to see Rhys again, for the first time in years.

 **Well, well, well. That was one unexpected reunion. I'm sorry I took so long to update, I just ran out of ideas, but now I've got some pretty good ideas for the next few chapters. Anyway, tell me what you think of this story.**

 **-CrystalShadowStar**


	4. Fights

**Azriel POV**

A knock sounded on the door, shattering the calm I had settled into. I stiffened. When there was a second knock, I removed my arm from Malidia's waist.

She asked me who it was, but I couldn't answer, and then Cassian and Rhys walked in. I kept my outwardly calm demeanour, but my mind was racing.

All I could think of was the way Malidia had purred when I stroked her hair, and the way she'd leaned into me. I could only think of how she'd let me touch her wings, something I doubt she'd ever let anyone do.

Malidia was staring at Rhys, and he was staring at her. I subtly brushed her hand with mine, and she returned the gesture.

Rhys opened his mouth, and then shut it again, unable to form the words. The silence dragged on, until Malidia gathered her resolve and started to speak.

"Hello Rhysand."

That was all she said, yet it seemed to snap Rhys right out of his shock. He composed himself, straightening and staring at Malidia, taking in the still healing cuts and bruises on her face.

"Malidia." He replied, disbelief written over his face.

She cocked her head to the side. "I guess you guys did find out my name sooner rather than later," she grinned.

Cassian chuckled, but Rhys looked confused. I opened my mind to him, and showed him the memory, making sure I focused hard on that one, and not the others. His eyes glazed over as he watched the scene, before a huge smirk split his face.

"I'd say that we did." Rhys said. He moved in closer, and gave Malidia a hug, squeezing her tightly. He pulled back, and she smiled. Genuine, but it was hiding a wince of pain.

I cursed to myself. She'd only had her arms and face and wings healed. Not her legs and waist, or back. I narrowed my eyes, and was about to say something, when I caught her looking at me. She noticed my eye contact, and subtly shook her head.

Rhys started talking. "It's great to see you again Malidia." They started talking, but behind Rhys I saw Cassian staring at me. I gestured towards the door, and he nodded. When outside, I turned to face him, seeing him lean against the wall, wings draped behind him.

"How was your night?" He drawled.

I crossed my arms. "If you dragged me out here to ask me again, you're wasting your time."

Cassian rolled his eyes. "It has nothing to do with that. Either you'll tell us or you won't. No, this is about something else." He paused.

I waited, knowing he'd speak eventually. He stared at me, waiting for me to either catch on or ask. _Prick,_ I thought.

I sighed. "Just tell me."

He waited a bit, before speaking. "The door was unlocked. The windows weren't shielded anymore and they were open. I couldn't find you all night and then I see you in here with Malidia. Why did you unlock them?"

I responded without thinking. "Because what right do we have to take away her freedom again?"

I prayed he hadn't noticed my slip up, but he had. "What do you mean, _again?_ " I refused to speak, not allowing myself to say anything about what Malidia told me.

Cassian rolled his eyes, noting my defiance. He spoke suddenly.

"What did you actually do last night?" I sighed. I knew where this was going. "Did you-"

I cut him off, slamming a hand over his mouth and tackling him to the ground. He pushed me off, and trapped me against the wall. He grinned, and I shoved off the wall, throwing him into the hall table, knocking over a vase.

We continued brawling, and then the door cracked open. Malidia stood there, leaning on Rhys to keep steady. Rhys looked at us, exasperated, but Malidia laughed, the sound ringing through the room lightly. I smiled, and hit Cassian one last time. He shoved me back, but the shove was gentler this time, more playful.

Rhys was still looking at us strangely, but he seemed to dismiss it. Malidia laughed again, her eyes bright, and she muttered, "Illyrians. Bloody typical Illyrians."

Cassian cried in outrage, causing Malidia to grin. Rhys asked her, "Do I fall under that category too?" She grinned wider, as if Rhys had trapped himself.

"I don't know, you're only half Illyrian, but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" Rhys asked, instantly curious.

"But you can seem more idiotic at times. Even more idiotic than Cassian, and that's near impossible." She finished.

Rhys looked at her indignantly, but Cassian winked.

"At your service, as the most stupid, handsome," I coughed, and he glared, "Illyrian in history." He said, still glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes. "You forgot arrogant, cocky, reckless and annoying."

Malidia choked on her laugh, but Rhys didn't bother hiding it. His deep laugh rumbled down the hall, soon joined by Malidia's. Cassian glared at each of us in turn, before addressing me.

"Are you done? Or is there more?" He said in annoyance. I opened my mouth, but Rhys beat me to it.

"That was only the beginning of the list," he smirked. Cassian made a vulgar gesture, but smiled slyly.

"And what kind of Illyrian is Azriel, Malidia?" He said.

She contemplated this for a while, before answering. "Quiet, a good fighter, shy, stubborn and…" she paused, before adding, "and soft."

My face heated, slipping past even my mask. Cassian made a noise that sounded rather like a choking wheeze, before he doubled over in laughter. Rhys laughed so hard that he cried.

Malidia was smiling broadly.

"What do you mean, _soft?_ " I said, cheeks still burning. She shrugged.

"It's true." She said.

I ducked my head. Cassian clapped me on my shoulder.

"Well, at least you're a good fighter, _softie._ " He barely had time to lift his arm to block me as I took a swing at his head. There was silence, and then Cassian hit me back. I ducked, and we started fighting.

"Knock it off guys. Stop." Rhys sighed. We ignored him, and kept kicking, swinging and blocking. He tried pushing us apart, to no avail. Rhys clicked his fingers, and a burst of power rumbled through the hallway, shaking the furniture. Cassian and I exchanged a glance, and came to a silent agreement. No more fighting.

A chuckle sounded from behind us, and the three of us turned to the sight of Malidia standing in the doorway, her legs shaking slightly. She pushed herself up straighter, and moved closer to us, her legs seeming to stabilise with each step.

She paused a good three feet away, and crossed her arms.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry, so I'll see you a breakfast." She stalked past, bare feet padding near silent on the stone floor.

The three of us glanced at each other, then the shattered table and vase. Cassian shrugged, and sauntered down the hall. I looked at Rhys, then followed Cassian.

Rhys muttered something I chose not to hear. I looked around, and saw him wave a hand, and all the shards and splinters disappeared. I paused, and waited until he caught up. He fell into stride with me, and we walked down the hall in a comfortable silence, until a crash, followed by curses, came from ahead.

Rhys and I exchanged a glance, before we raced down the hallway. We froze when we reached the dining room, as we beheld the sight before us.

The glass table had shattered, and shards were spread all over the room. Cassian was lying on the floor, and he had shields protecting himself and Malidia from the glass. He watched Malidia standing over him, panting. She glared daggers at him, and he smirked right back at her.

Before I could blink, she had a piece of glass in her hand, and she hurled it at him. It bounced harmlessly off his shield, but she threw something else. A pebble had found its way into her hand, and was suddenly flying across the room, so fast it was only a blur of pale white.

Cassian still had his shield up, but this time, just before it reached him, his siphons flared and the pebble burst into hundreds of tiny pieces. The pieces showered around the room, and the sound of stone on glass was all that could be heard.

Rhys regained his composure, and asked, "What in the name of the Mother is going on here?"

* * *

 **Malidia POV**

I hadn't noticed Rhys and Azriel standing at the door, until Rhys spoke. It seemed that Cassian hadn't either, seeing as we both jumped.

I had just entered the room when Cassian had followed, and he gave me a grin that meant trouble was coming. I crossed my arms and waited, when he asked a question, about what Azriel had talked to me about, and why he was in my room.

I told him why, and I figured that he had already talked to Azriel about it, since he got irritated when I told him what Azriel had told me. He pressed me for more details, and I said nothing.

Cassian tried to ask me more, until it got to the point when I politely told him where he could shove the questions. Then, he said something.

"Why won't you answer the question? If it isn't what I think it is, surely you can tell me." He stared bluntly.

I narrowed my eyes. "And what exactly is it you think we did?"

He started shifting, like he was uncomfortable. "It's not that I _think_ you did, it's just…" he trailed off.

"Just _what?_ "

"Just that he was in your room all night and I had no idea, so I'm wondering why." He finished.

There was a hidden question behind the words, and I choked.

"You didn't think we did _that?_ " I cried.

" _Did you?_ " Cassian asked. He smirked, and I lost it.

Before I could think, I grabbed his arm, twisted it, and flipped him onto his back. At least, that's what I meant to do. Maybe I could have pulled it off if I hadn't been so weak, but Cassian was the General of the Illyrian armies, so he was ready, and he blocked me. He pushed me onto the floor, pinning me.

I squirmed, but couldn't shake off the grip, so I bit him. Surprised, he let go, and I used the moment to push him backwards, and he crashed into the table. The glass shattered, and shot everywhere. I raised my arms to protect my face, and when clinking of glass falling to the floor stopped, I raised my eyes to see that Cassian had shielded himself and me.

I cursed, and he smirked again. I glared, and threw glass at him. It bounced off the shield. I felt the stone under my feet, and suddenly a pebble was in my hand. A smooth, white pebble.

I threw that at him, but he shattered it with a burst of his power. A sickening sense of dread settled into my stomach when I realised what I'd done. The others were having a conversation, but I tuned out, giving myself some time with my thoughts.

That pebble I'd thrown at Cassian hadn't been there before. There was only one way I could explain what had happened. I'd used magic. My magic was strange, it wasn't common, it was rarer than daemati. My powers were never recorded down through history, because everyone who had this certain power, the ability to summon and manipulate stone, were always women, and women were never allowed this sort of power in the cultures it came from.

My race was living in a land where females were kept as little more than pets, and marriage wasn't a thing. If you found your mate, you had some status, and could only be touched by them. That was all a female was allowed. They had no rights, no power, no acknowledgement that they even existed, unless needed to clean or to attend to a male's needs.

So when I was born, and my power was strong, they would have tried to kill me. A normal female would have her magic taken through a ritual by the age of ten, but if they were powerful, they were burnt. So I learned to hide my magic, and so few know about it, that sometimes I even forgot. But my tormentors in Hybern knew, and they always had a track on my magic, so that they knew what I was doing and where I was.

So now, with me having used magic, even just that little bit, they knew where I was, and they were coming.

 _ **Sorry I haven't been updating that much, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a but shorter than normal, but I felt like this was the best place to leave it off, since I have a really good idea for the best chapter. Thankyou for reading, please leave a review to tell me what you thought.**_

 _ **-CrystalShadowStar**_


	5. The Ring

**Malidia POV**

Well, I'd pretty much stuffed myself up. Hybern knew where I was, and there was probably already someone here. I mentally kicked myself. No matter how much I tried to think of a way that they possibly could of missed it, I couldn't think of one.

I shovelled down my food as I thought, stress causing to eat more than I should. I was so trapped in my thoughts, that it took a while for me to realise that the others were staring at me as I ate.

"What?" I asked, through a mouthful of food. They glanced at each other, before Cassian responded.

"Were you really that hungry?" He said, raising his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes, and went back to my food. Eventually, I decided I couldn't eat anymore, and leaned back in the chair, glancing at the others as they looked at me in amusement.

I leaned back in my chair, ignoring their stares, and crossed my arms. We sat there for a few minutes, in silence, until Rhys waved a hand, and the food disappeared.

Rhys left first, and then Cassian, until only Azriel and I were left. We sat in awkward silence for a little, before Azriel started to talk.

"You need to see a healer for your ribs." He said.

I rolled my eyes. Typical of Azriel to not forget about my wince earlier.

"Maybe later." I said. "For now, I'd like to sleep some more."

"But," Azriel protested. "What if it gets worse?"

"Then I'll see a healer then. Right now, it's fine." With that, and rose from the table, and walked out the door.

After I turned a corner, I placed a hand on the wall, balancing myself. I shuffled awkwardly along, trying not to slip.

I reached the door to my room, and entered. The curtains were still drawn, leaving the room in a state of semi-darkness. I strode to the centre of the room, and stopped short.

Something didn't seem right. I racked my brain for what it was, then remembered I hadn't shut the door to the bathing room. Rather than going to investigate, I ran for the door to the hallway.

Something snagged onto my shirt, and it hauled me back. In a last desperate effort, I lunged for the door, my fingertips grazing the wood, before a rough hand gripped me around my waist, pulling me in close. Another hand clamped over my mouth, stopping me from screaming.

A hoarse voice whispered in my ear, "Miss me, Malidia?"

Relief shattered through me as I recognised the voice. It was Garbhach, the only person I felt I could trust when I was in Hybern. I turned my head, and pulled back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He let go of me, certain that I wasn't going to yell. "They sent me." He said, his voice hoarse. No, not hoarse, raw, as if from screaming.

I stared at him. "Why you? Why not one of the Crimsons?" The Crimsons were named after the colour of their hair, which they had died red, with blood. They were elite assassins, and were incredibly good at killing, and then disappearing without a trace.

"They want you back alive." Garbhach replied.

My blood chilled. If I ever went back, I had no doubt, that however bad what I had just endured was, it would be even worse.

"Tell them I killed myself rather than come back. Tell them I refused, and jumped out of the window." I said.

"I can't."

"What."

"I can't." He said. "They know what we did, Malidia."

My mind was racing. While we were in Hybern, Garbhach and I had been lovers of a sort, but something told me that wasn't all there was.

"Who." I said, my voice flat. I didn't feel betrayed, not at all, because being someone's lover was sometimes the only way to survive, but I felt like it might have been…

"Calynn."

"Of course." I spat. "Of course it's that slimy bitch."

"Please Malidia." He paused. "If I don't return with you, they'll kill her. Slowly. And make me watch."

"When did you ever develop feelings for her?" I snarled. "When?"

There was no reply, which was answer enough for me.

"Go."

"What?"

"Go." I said. "Go, and tell that young new asshole king, that if he ever sends another lackey to fetch me, I will gut him. And I will take my time."

I stared at him, and backed towards the door, groping for the handle, making sure he never left my sight.

My hand gripped the cool metal of the handle. I blinked, but that was all Garbhach needed. His hand slammed onto my wrist, and he pinned me against the wall. I drove my knee hard into his stomach, and he bent over, winded.

His grip slackened, and I shook it off, darting to the other side of the room. Garbhach drew himself upright, and I prepared myself as he charged at me, holding a dagger I hadn't seen before.

He threw it, aiming for my heart, and I dodged, but not before it struck me in the side. I screamed, and fell to the floor.

He stalked towards me, savouring each step. I pulled myself up to my knees, and started struggling up to my feet. He reached me, and one kick sent me sprawling, the dagger digging deeper into my flesh.

I scrambled away, until I was pressed against the wall with nowhere to go. Garbhach grinned my arm, and yanked me to my feet. He yanked a piece of cord from his belt, and fastened it around my hands.

I knew he had to send word that he had found me, since he wasn't strong enough to winnow.

"You would have just let her die, wouldn't you?" He hissed into my ear.

"Of course I would have. She is nothing, and I have no doubt she is just using you. They would never kill her. She's Lord Daegan's little plaything. But you, oh, they'll take their sweet time killing you, even if you bring me back, and I will enjoy listening to you scream."

I smiled, showing my teeth, before I spat into his eye. He hit me in the face, splitting my lip and giving me a black eye.

Then, Garbhach grabbed the hilt of the dagger embedded in my side, and twisted. I howled, and fell backwards. I hit the floor again, and he gripped my hair, twisting it around, then dragging me to the window.

"They'll be here soon, and you'll regret everything you just said." He snarled.

I lost it. I wasn't going back. Not now. My magic slipped out of my control, and, lifting my still bound hands, I directed them at him.

Spears of stone shot out, and hit him directly in the heart. I watched the light leave his eyes, and just as he died, my head became light.

I fell back, hitting my head on the floor, and passed out.

* * *

 **Azriel POV**

I was walking down the hallway to my room when a scream shattered through the silence. A very female scream, not terror, but pain. And… rage.

Without thinking, I was racing up stairs and down hallways, until I reached Malidia's room. I heard scuffling, and I summoned my power before bursting through the door. What I saw before me had any magic dying down.

Malidia was lying on the floor in the centre of the room, her hands bound in front of her, and her face swollen with a terrible black eye. Not far away from her, was a man. I didn't recognise him, but he had a spear of solid stone protruding from his chest. He didn't seem to be moving.

I bolted towards Malidia. Her breathing was shallow, but relief was washing over me, because if she was breathing, she wasn't yet dead. Gently, I scooped her up into my arms, careful not to move her head.

As I lifted her, I saw a dagger embedded in her side. Rage ripped through me. I glared at the mans body, before I walked out the door with Malidia in my arms.

Cassian came running around the corner, but he stopped when he beheld Malidia in my arms.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"I don't have a clue. I heard a scream, and ran there. When I found her, she was in the same state she is now." I replied.

"I'll have a look around the room, see if we can find out if there's anyone else. Get her to a healer. _Now._ "

I nodded, and took off to the closest room, careful not to jolt her as I ran.

When I reached the room, a healer was already there, the same one that had healed her last night.

He whistled when he beheld her face.

"That's one hell of a black eye." He said. Then, his manner turned more professional. "Put her on the bed."

I did as instructed, and the healer began pulling out many herbs, and different tonics.

After very little time, a knock sounded on the door. I went to open it, and was greeted with the faces of Cassian, Rhys and Mor. Mor pushed around me, and, seeing Malidia, walked right over to the healer to help.

I glanced at the others and shrugged. We walked towards the bed, and the healer turned to us.

"One of you, hold her head back onto the pillows." He ordered us. "Someone else, pin her arms, and another person pin her legs. I'm pulling out the dagger."

I moved to Malidia's head, gently but firmly pressing it against the pillows, not allowing her to move it. The healer placed one hand on her stomach and the other on the dagger hilt. He pulled on the dagger, and Malidia thrashed, but Rhys, Cassian and I held her firm.

When the dagger finally slid out, a scream ripped from her throat. Mor was ready instantly with a cloth, and she placed it over the wound, washing away the blood until the healer dressed it.

Finally, the healer was done. He forced her to swallow a small tonic, and shortly after, she was settled into a deep sound sleep, the bruising on her face already dying down.

I left the room, and returned to the scene, in an attempt to figure out what had happened. I examined the body of the man, and noted the stone spear in his chest. Malidia must have done that, but how?

Before I could think over it properly, I noticed the crest on his chest. Hybern.

Rage ripped through me. Not only had this piece of scum tracked Malidia, he had to have broken through our defences somehow, and not one of us had noticed.

I looked again at the stone protruding from the mans chest, and saw it was smooth, not a single scratch or imperfection. I studied it closer, before a memory unlatched itself from where it had been hidden.

 _I watched as Malidia fought a man in the bar. I had heard the whole encounter, and he had grabbed her, despite Malidia refusing his advances. He whispered something in her ear, and her face turned livid._

 _She whirled on him, smacking him up the face with her elbow, and I saw something happening around his feet. A trail of dust was snaking it's way up his legs, and then it solidified._

 _His legs were rooted to the wooden planks with stone, and she kept hitting him._

 _I got closer, and heard her say something in between hits._

" _If you_ ever _touch another female without her permission, I will find you and rip you to_ shreds. _I_ swear _it."_

 _She hit him one more time for good measure, and stalked off, leaving him to fall on his face when she released his feet._

I brought myself back to the present, and I realised I had forgotten about her magic. She could manipulate or summon stone, a power so unique and rare, because of the rate those who wielded it were hunted and killed.

At her behest, I had researched about it, so she might master control of it completely. That explained why the man was dead, but it also explained where the pebble she had thrown at Cassian had come from.

More and more memories flooded from wherever they had been locked away.

Malidia lying on the floor next to Cassian, glasses in hand and wine spilled everywhere, in the exact positions we had found them in after they had decided to go on a drinking spree while Rhys and I were at the court of nightmares.

Malidia Under the Mountain, before Amarantha had destroyed it, when she had met the other High Lords for the first time, and convinced them all to not start a war over some petty thing, with the deal of new trade routes. Not all the High Lords had agreed, but enough had to thwart the imminent war.

More and more rushed through my brain, but I paused briefly on a certain one.

Malidia was standing at one of the Illyrian camps, disgust written all over her features. She was watching the wing clipping, and her back was twitching, as well as her fingers, as if she was trying not to intervene, knowing she'd only make it worse.

Then, the final one made my heart race.

Malidia and Cassian were face to face, roaring at each other. It was only a few days before Malidia had disappeared, and they were arguing about a decision she had made. The details were murky, but I could remember enough to know that it had been about a bar fight that she had provoked, and she'd almost gotten herself killed before Cassian had carried her out.

I blinked, dragging myself back to reality. I shouldn't have forgotten all of these things, but I had. It was almost like someone had placed a glamour over my memories.

I considered it, but realising I was only going to hit dead ends, I searched around the room again. My eye caught on something under the bed.

I reached under, and pulled it out. It was a ring. The ring was rather simple, made out of a dark metal. The band was simple, with very little decoration, but the crystal was the true masterpiece. Set in the middle of many miniature leaves, the crystal was a perfect oval, and so clear that I could see my reflection in it.

I turned the ring over, studying it further before I slipped it into my pocket. I had a feeling I knew who it belonged to, but I couldn't be certain until she woke up.

I strode out of the room, leaving the corpse of the man, and shut the door behind me.

* * *

 **Malidia POV**

My eyes flickered open, to see a stone ceiling. I was still at the palace then, so that was good. Groaning, I tilted my head to the side, seeing Azriel sitting in a chair, reading something, and beside him was, Morrigan.

Mor lifted her head at the sound of my groan, and grinned at me. I returned the gesture, as best I could without wincing in pain.

Azriel raised his head too, and placed what he was reading onto the small bedside table. I glimpsed what looked like a book title. It was a title I recognised, and I raised an eyebrow.

"I never realised you read that sort of book Azriel." I said.

Mor turned her head to him, curiosity sparking in her eyes. Azriel, on the other hand, sighed, as rolled his eyes.

"You're hell bent on embarrassing me, aren't you?" He asked. I grinned in reply.

"What book is it?" Mor asked, peering over Azriel to look at the book. He slammed a scarred hand on it, covering the title, but not before she saw. A wicked grin split her face.

"I wonder what Cassian and Rhys will say when they hear about this." She remarked.

His face went pale for a moment, making me laugh. I soon stopped, however, pain splitting up my sides. I hissed, and the others were alert instantly.

I hauled myself into a sitting position, and leaned against the head of the bed. Memories ripped through me of what I had done.

"Is he dead?" I asked. All I recalled was summoning stone to pierce Garbhach's chest.

Azriel and Mor looked at me, then Mor responded. "Yes."

Relief flooded through me, and it must have shown on my face, because Azriel asked, "Who was he?"

I made my decision to answer, and told them most of the story. Bits I kept to myself, such as the part about Calynn, but as I got up to when I had killed him, Mor interrupted.

"It doesn't make sense though. You said you were lovers, but if you were, why would Hybern send him?" She asked.

"Because the prick had stopped seeing me a few months before I escaped, and was seeing someone else. I didn't care, because we all had to survive somehow, but it turns out it was this woman called Calynn." I said.

"Calynn was one of the worst prisoners in Hybern. She was favoured by one of the Lords, so that made her powerful, and she had power over the other slaves."

There was more, but it was my history, and they didn't need to pity me. Besides, I had done some despicable things in Hybern, and I was trying to forget.

We chatted for a while longer, before Mor excused herself and left.

Azriel and I sat in silence for a while, until he fished something out from her pocket. I didn't see it, until he opened his hand.

"Is this yours?" He said, curiosity filling his voice. My breath hitched in my throat. It was a ring, but I hadn't seen it in one hundred and fifty years.

I took it, and examined the crystal, cut to perfection, and the metal leaves placed around it.

Breathless, I nodded. He looked at me, but passed it over. I slid it onto my hand, the fit as perfect as ever, the weight comforting.

"Where was it?" I asked, not looking up.

"Under the bed." He replied. I lifted my head in surprise, but he continued on. "I thought it might be yours, I didn't see it on you when you first got here."

"The last time I wore this ring was over one hundred and fifty years ago." I whispered.

"Where is it from?" He asked.

I stared at him, and decided to tell a story.

"Once, I hated the horrors of my past…"

* * *

 **Azriel POV**

I hadn't expected this reaction when I gave Malidia the ring. She gazed at it with longing, and I realised this was important to her.

She began to tell the story.

"Once, I hated the horrors of my past," she began, "so much, that I couldn't sleep for days. Every night, I was haunted by what had happened. So, I decided that with all the pain, I deserved something wonderful."

"I looked everywhere I could, but I found nothing. On one of the rare nights I could sleep, I had a dream. I didn't realise it then, but I think it was the Mother talking to me. She started talking about how my powers were deadly, but they could also be beautiful. She said that not only could I control stone, but the gems buried beneath the earth as well."

"When I awoke, the dream fresh in my mind, I will my powers to search for a gem, and the first one I came across was this. I pulled it up from the earth, expending most of my power, but the clearest crystal I had ever seen landed in my hand."

"Over days, I carried the gem in my pocket, before realising that I could also manipulate metal. This was all during the time when humans were still slaves, and I saw one human child being whipped until he fell to his knees."

"I will never forget the sound of the whip cracking, of his cries of pain. He couldn't fight back either, with his hands and feet bound in chains. My rage built, until I darted forward. When the whip was about to fall, I raised my arm, and the whip collided with my skin."

She paused, and looked at me. I hadn't realised I was holding my breath.

"Go on." I breathed.

"The fae whipping the child stared at me, before calling me a foolish child and grabbing my arm and throwing me out of the way. On the ground, I could do nothing as the child was whipped until his back was bleeding."

She went on, her voice turning softer and softer with anger at the memory.

"I lost it. I forced the metal of the child's shackles to snap, and then made it as a shield between the Fae and the child. When the whip hit the metal, it bounced back and hit the faerie, drawing blood from his face. He turned to me, and snarled, readying himself to strike me."

"I acted on blind instinct." She said.

I tilted my head to the side, gesturing for her to go on.

"Stone shot from the ground and struck the faerie in the chest. He died instantly, and the young human child stared at me. I gave him my hand, and helped him to his feet. I did my best to heal his back, although I did a rather messy job."

"I looked over the field, and understood that there were over a thousand slaves here. That day, I killed all the faerie overseers, and freed the slaves. This was little more than fifty years before the War. I was only two hundred and fifty years old, but something in me thought that this was wrong."

"So, I freed them, and I left, never to see them again."

She paused again, as if lost in the memory, before saying.

"That's what this ring is made out of. The metal of that little boys shackles. I bent it and twisted it, until I created this. Then, I cut the crystal, and set it in the ring, to remind myself of what I would fight for until the day I died, to remind myself of that little boy. The Mother was right, my magic is deadly, but it can be beautiful." She finished.

I didn't know how to respond, so I sat there in silence, before I said, "I'm sure those humans never forgot you until the day they died, and they probably passed the story down through the generations."

"Maybe, but I don't want to be remembered like that. Like a saviour. Because I'm not." She said.

I refused to let her think that.

"It doesn't matter how you see yourself, because you won't ever know the personal impact you made on those humans. It matters how they see you, and no matter how hard you try, you won't be able to change what you did." I said.

"Maybe." She smiled softly.

I got up to leave. "I should probably go. And you should get sleep."

Malidia rolled her eyes, but said, "I suppose so. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Malidia."

I was almost to the door when her voice cut through the room.

"Azriel?"

"Yes?" I said, turning around.

"Thank you."

I didn't dare ask for what, but as I left the room, a smile formed on my lips.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review if you did enjoy it, or if you have any feedback. There will be long gaps between posts, but don't worry, I am not going to give up on this story.**

 **-CrystalShadowStar**


	6. Flying

**Malidia POV**

A knock sounded on the door, startling me awake. I glanced at the first light of the day breaking through the window, and groaned.

For the past few days, Cassian had been making me get up early and train with him. These past few weeks I'd been spending most of my time lying on the couch reading, or otherwise working out, seeing as Cassian refused to let me sleep past dawn.

I rolled over, and buried my head in the pillow. There was another knock, and I didn't reply. The door opened, Cassian walking in. He leaned against the doorframe, the wood creaking under his frame. I sat up, and saw him staring at me with his arms crossed.

"Fifteen minutes, and then I want to see you on the balcony." He said, before slipping back out the door.

I rolled my eyes, and threw back the covers. Swinging my legs around so my feet hit the floor, I stood. A rush of cold air hit me, and my wings spread in response. I hadn't used them since I'd arrived.

I grabbed the closest clean clothes I could find, and dressed myself. I looked at the window, trying to decide if I wanted to fly. Deciding I wasn't going to risk it, I walked down the hall to the balcony where we had set up a small training ring.

Cassian was waiting there, talking to Azriel. I blinked. Azriel hadn't been around for a few weeks, only coming every few days for very little time. They turned to face me as I walked through the door, and the glint in Cassian's eyes made me think I was definitely going to be sweating this morning. Azriel however, surveyed me calmly. I knew he was taking in the healed wounds, the filled out body and the new muscles from the workouts.

Azriel turned back to Cassian, some kind of silent conversation passing between them, until Az started to speak.

"Have you done any flying since you came?" He asked.

I shook my head, knowing what he was going to say next.

"You're getting back in the skies today."

I groaned, realising how much Azriel would push me until I flew. I looked at the glint in Cassian's eyes again, and moved towards them. I opened my mouth.

"This isn't going to end well Azriel."

* * *

 **Azriel POV**

I hadn't known what to expect when I had talked to Cassian this morning about Malidia flying. Her body had filled out, regaining muscle and shape, and her eyes seemed alight with happiness.

"This isn't going to end well Azriel." She said to me, crossing her arms.

I shrugged, and told her to follow me. I set off for one of the smaller balconies, Malidia trailing behind.

When we got there, I paused, and crossed my arms. She waited, looking at me. I gestured to the railing, and she sighed.

"Can't we do something else?" She asked, basically pleading me.

"No."

She looked at the railing again, then climbed on top of it, standing steady. Malidia turned around again, a question in her eyes.

"Jump, and start flying." A quiet order. She turned back to the drop, surveying it. Her wings twitched, and she stilled.

The current picked up, and she tilted forward, falling, until she snapped open her wings and shot up. She twisted in place, hovering a few feet above me. I pushed off the ground, rising to meet her. The grin on her face was one I doubted happened often.

She turned away, and raced for the nearest mountain top. I followed, catching up as quickly as possible.

I flew by her side, until she broke the silence.

"Why did you come back?" She asked me.

I had to process what she meant, then replied. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

She blushed, and turned her head away. We reached the mountain, and Malidia stared at one of the snowdrifts, before she glanced at me. I caught a mischievous grin, and before I could change direction, she flew at me, and tackled me into the snow.

We landed, and snow flew everywhere. I pushed myself up, and saw Malidia a few feet away trying to get up. I padded up behind her, and whispered in her ear, "You started this."

She shrieked, and whipped around, but I winnowed in front of her, and when she realised what happened, I grabbed her arms and pushed her back, pinning her arms by her side. She struggled, but I held my grip firm.

Suddenly, she stilled, and I braced myself for what I thought was coming. I prepared myself for her legs to kick, but instead her head smashed up into me, knocking me off her.

She lifted herself up, and grinned at me again, before she jumped back into the air, ready to tackle me back into the snow.

Once more, I winnowed behind her, but this time, Malidia twisted and smacked me upside the face. I blinked at her, and she smirked.

I grabbed her arms, and threw her back into the snow, landing on top of her so she couldn't move. She wriggled, but I held firm, pinning her arms and legs to the ground.

She looked furious, before I brought my mouth down to her ear, and breathed, "Why don't you use your magic?"

I pulled back, and her eyes were wide, startled. She composed herself, and looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Because they have a track on it, obviously."

"And what if I told you that the track had been removed, and you could use it now?" I asked. I knew full well that Rhys had found a way to shake off the track when it was being used on him, and had done the same for Malidia, but I wasn't just about to tell her that.

I wanted to see what she thought she could do.

"Then I'd beat you."

Her voice was deadpan, and I couldn't tell if she was being serious or not.

"I suppose that we shall have to see another time, if it's so obvious that they have a track on you."

I stood up, and turned around. I walked a few steps, then looked over my shoulder. Malidia was standing, breathing heavily, looking at me with a calculating spark in her eyes. With her hair falling half over her face, and peppered with snow, she looked rather menacing.

"Are you coming or not?" I said.

I took a few more steps, until a shadow alerted me to a burst of power. My feet suddenly felt heavier, as if I couldn't move them. I glanced over my shoulder, and saw her hands bunched into a ball. She released her fist, and my legs became heavier, and a strange sensation spread upwards over my body.

I looked down, to see stone slowly spreading over me. I looked back, and she grinned.

The stone made its way down my arms, and up my neck, freezing me in position. It crept around the back of my head, until only my face was free.

Malidia walked up to me, and stopped in front of my face.

"I'd say I won the fight, wouldn't you?" She said with a sweet venom.

I huffed a laugh.

"I'd say you did, except for one thing." I paused.

"You forgot one very important thing."

Her eyes widened, and she froze, until I whispered gently.

"I can winnow."

Her face slackened, and by the time she whirled around to stop me, I had disappeared into shadows, and prowled around her.

She looked around, glancing for any sign of me, while I watched, invisible. I circled her, until I realised my mistake. Footprints.

Malidia was watching the snow, anticipating where I would be next. I abandoned the shadows, and materialised in front of her.

She took a swing, but I ducked, and the next one I caught. Gripping her fist in my hand, I pulled her close, and wrapped my arm around her.

The next second, I pushed off into the air. She shrieked, and flung her spare arm around my neck. I slowed down, and she pulled her head back a bit. Glaring at me, she dug her nails into my back.

"Put me down!" She yelled, over the rush of air.

"As you wish." I replied, and let go.

She fell for a few seconds, before spreading her wings, and rising up to meet me.

"Asshole." She spat.

"There's no need for such language, Malidia." I chided.

She rolled her eyes, and sped up. I chuckled, before racing to catch up. We raced across the sky, until a figure began to fly next to me.

"I take it she can fly now." Cassian said.

"Evidently." I replied.

"Clearly I can't, seeing as I'm just floating through the air right now." Malidia's sarcastic voice came from my left, and I rolled my eyes.

"Seeing as it didn't take that long, I'm sure you can still do some training with me this morning." He replied.

"I'm sure you can train alone, seeing as I doubt you did anything while I wasn't there." She snapped.

They continued bickering until we got back. I landed on the balcony, and turned to face the others.

"Pick a weapon. We're sparring." Cassian told Malidia.

"No weapons. Fists and magic today." She replied.

He narrowed his eyes, but nodded.

They began, and I watched them from the wall. Most of the time they were a whirlwind of blows and blocks, but every now and then I saw a glimpse of the moves they were using. Malidia's technique was good, but a bit stiff.

I felt that something wasn't quite right. I'd seen her fight before, and it felt as if she was holding back.

Malidia had been thrown to the ground, and Cassian had one foot on her chest, claiming victory. I would have walked forward, if I hadn't seen the smile on Malidia's face. She ran her hands along the stone, and tapped the ground with her hands.

A hole appeared where Cassian's foot was, and he plunged through it, falling off Malidia. She threw herself up, and stood with a smirk on her face as she beheld Cassian stuck in the hole with only one leg.

The hole grew larger, and Cassian fell through completely. He disappeared, with only booming of his wings being a sign that he was flying back up.

He shot up over the side of the balcony, and Malidia rose to meet him, and the fight continued in midair.

A few moments later, Malidia was forced to the ground again, this time pinned on her stomach, with her arms behind her back.

"Yield." She whispered, and Cassian stepped off.

"Sloppy." He said.

She glared at him, and he shrugged. She strode inside, without another word.

"She's holding back." I said.

"I know she is. I want to see how much I have to push her until she does what she's capable of."

We fell into a comfortable silence, each thinking over something different.

 **Hey, sorry it's such a short chapter. I just needed to get this out, and I'll try to post a bit more frequently, but I have a bit of writers block. However, this story is far from abandoned. Thanks for reading!**

 **-CrystalShadowStar**


End file.
